TTODS: Epílogo
by lFireBlade
Summary: A ver. Si no leyeron 'The tales of Don't Starve' ni siquiera se atrevan a echar una mirada a este. Es una continuación, por lo que sería malo leerlo primero. Den favs, dejen reviews, hagan lo que quieran, pero no se vuelvan locos, que la inspiración no sale del aire. Puede que no suba seguido, pero trataré de hacerlo. NO A LOS HATERS, LOCO!
1. Inicios del epílogo

Luego de todo un año de haber escapado con Wilson y de haber liberado a Maxwell, podía decir que realmente disfrutaba del tiempo que pasábamos los tres. Y aunque Wilson y yo nos apreciábamos más –no solamente porque Maxwell era quien en un principio nos había metido ahí-, Max también era muy apreciado por ambos. Disfrutábamos de arreglar para juntarnos en la casa de Wilson –aprovechando que vivía en el bosque- y pasar el fin de semana ahí. Fue una gran época. Cuando era verano, como en este caso, pasaba más tiempo con ellos.

Ese día íbamos a vernos de nuevo en el mismo lugar, ahora con una razón especial: Festejar el año que había pasado después de eso. Creímos que podía ser divertido, ya que a pesar de haber sido algo malo, nos reunió y nos hizo amigos. Pero bueno. Emprendí el viaje de una hora y media hacia allá, con la mochila llena de cosas, como hacía cada vez que iba. La única diferencia era que Wilson me iba a esperar en la parada esta vez.

No creí que el destino me iba a jugar una mala pasada tan rápido.

Ese colectivo, siempre me dejaba en una parada de la cual tenía que caminar a lo que llamo 'Dos cuadras de campo'. El tema fue que, llegando ahí –y este estando casi vacío- Este chocó contra un árbol, y volcó.

Recuerdo haber despertado, a lo que me levanté para comprobar si alguien estaba bien, y busqué una salida. Escapé a través del frente, y caminé hacia la parada. Si él estaba ahí, podía avisar y que llamara por ayuda. Me mareé un poco varias veces, pero traté de mantenerme en pie. También noté que tenía una lastimadura, pero no le di ni la menor atención. Luego de un rato lo vi, y grité su nombre. Giró para ver y, corriendo –probablemente por la herida- vino a ver qué había pasado. Conté lo ocurrido, y lo llevé al lugar. Llegamos, y el llamó por asistencia mientras yo volvía a entrar.

Yo empecé a sacar a las personas de ahí. No me importaba mi estado, quería ayudar. Luego de haber sacado a todos –algunos con ayuda de él- Revisé signos vitales y respiración. Todos se veían bien, lo que hizo que me calmara. Me senté, quejándome en voz alta por lo que tenía. Al revisarme, me sorprendí bastante. Tenía un tajo, sí. Igual se veía bastante superficial, pero… era preocupante. Tomé de mi mochila unas vendas que había traído –porque siempre que hacemos algún experimento, volamos a alguien- y me las puse. Wilson me distrajo cuando empezó a hacer señas a algo que se acercaba.

Era el auto de Max. Al parecer, había llegado. Y cuando lo vio a él paró en un costado.

Vino rápido al verme en el suelo vendada a ver qué había pasado. Conté sobre lo del choque, remarcando que yo estaba bien. Wilson después paró a una ambulancia, que vino a por las personas. Yo no fui porque Max insistió en que estaba bien y que no lo necesitaba.

Luego de que se retiraran todos, nos fuimos en su auto hacia la casa. Era una casa de madera, que tenía planta baja y primer piso. Abajo, estaba la entrada, una pequeña cocina, y un pequeño baño. En el primer piso estaba su habitación y un laboratorio que tenía lleno de cosas.

Llegamos sólo para que –sin avisar a ninguno- Max me sacara del auto y me llevara adentro cargándome. Al haber entrado, y haberme dejado en la cama de Wilson, pregunté la razón.

-Yo sé que apenas te hubieras podido bajar de ese auto, te ibas a meter en medio del bosque a buscar cosas –Tenía razón- y estando así no creo que sea una buena idea.

Wilson entró atrás, a lo que vio que yo estaba en la cama.

-¡Nat! ¿Estás bien? –Se acercó a mí- No tenés nada grave, ¿verdad?

-No, no tengo nada. –Le dije, para que se calmara- En serio.

Ambos me miraron fijamente al unísono, haciéndome poner un poco nerviosa.

-¿Q-qué? –Me molestaba que hicieran eso, no era la primera vez- ¿T-tengo algo en la cara, acaso?

-De hecho- Max dijo, acercándose y poniéndome una mano en la frente- Creo que estás algo pálida.

Max siempre tuvo una muy característica manera de tratarme. A pesar de ser rígido, había podido demostrar una apreciación profunda. Sinceramente era como si hubiera sido un padre para mí. Wilson, en cambio, aunque también se preocupaba cada vez que hacía algo estúpido, era un poco más enérgico y alegre.

-Creo que deberías descansar un rato. –Comentó Wilson- Son demasiadas emociones en un solo viaje.

Asentí, a lo que luego de que salieran, abrí la mochila para revisar algo. Suspiré de alivio al ver que no se había roto con el accidente, y me acosté.

Desperté gracias a Wilson, quien me despertó para merendar algo. Me ayudó a pararme, porque ahora me dolía un poco más que antes, y bajamos. Estuvimos charlando de cosas variadas, centradas más en mis estudios. Les pareció bastante bueno que hubiese entrado a un colegio técnico, haciendo los típicos comentarios de que era mejor para mi futuro y todo eso.

Más tarde, me quedé con Max mientras Wilson cocinaba, y me contó varias cosas de cómo iba él en su vida. Se había centrado en cosas relacionadas con psicología y temas complicados que no llegué a comprender completamente en su intento de explicármelo. En un momento, me paré para ir a buscar más bebidas, pero el tajo no me lo permitió. Apenas traté de avanzar, me empezó a doler lo suficiente como para poder hacerme retorcer en el suelo gritando del dolor. Max automáticamente acudió a mi ayuda, levantándome y acostándome temporalmente en el sillón largo que había ahí. Wilson apareció casi volando, para ver qué había pasado. Después de ver, subió y trajo medicinas y bastantes vendas.

Pasó que al final, el corte no era tan superficial como creí, y encima se estaba haciendo más grande. Él puso varias cosas en la mesa, y tomando una aguja, se me acercó para inyectarme algo. Yo, lógicamente –teniendo en cuenta mi horrible y estúpido miedo a las agujas-, traté de huir sin éxito. Max me sostuvo mientras Wilson inyectaba lo que sea que hubiera ahí, este unos segundos después haciendo que se me durmiera parte del cuerpo y no permitiéndome movimientos coherentes. Me acostaron de nuevo, y vi que conversaban. Después me dormí.

Me vi a mi misma huyendo de algo, sin saber qué. Paré por cansancio, a lo que escuché un ruido que me hizo darme vuelta. Parecía una mezcla de monstruo y oscuridad. Me paralicé completamente. Después sufrí viendo como era desgarrada por algo a lo que ni le pude ver forma.

Y sentí un golpe seco.


	2. Una continuación, si!

Me desperté, estando boca abajo contra el piso, sin entender un cuerno. Vi que en uno de mis costados estaba la cama, y me volví a subir. Noté que ahora estaba en la habitación de él. Me revisé para ver que estaba llena de vendas en el torso. Afuera llovía. Escuché pasos en la escalera y voces, para ver como ellos entraban y se quedaban mirándome. Saludé, y vi como Wilson venía a abrazarme llorando, disculpándose. Yo no entendía nada.

-Bueno… Pasó que él se excedió con la dosis de anestesia, por lo que te quedaste 3 días así. –Dijo Max. Noté como aumentaba su preocupación, y una de sus manos fue a su nuca- Como cada vez que venimos a visitarlo nos hacemos algo, hay tres dosis distintas para cada uno, teniendo en cuenta las características físicas tan diferentes de nosotros. Pero se equivocó y en vez de una tuya, te dio una mía, que tiene el triple de efecto. Ambos estuvimos muy preocupados de que te hubiese afectado de más y haberte dañado internamente. Él estuvo muy nervioso, pensando en varias ideas para despertarte.

Wilson seguía ahí, arrodillado, abrazándome y con la cara hundida contra mí. Unos momentos después de que Max terminara de hablar, levantó su mirada. Pude ver la tristeza y preocupación en él.

-Y-yo… P-perdón… En serio, perdón…

-Está bien. Es más, estoy bien. –Sonreí hacia él- ¿Ves? No tengo nada malo. No hiciste nada malo.

Sonrió y me abrazó fuerte. Devolví el abrazo, para que se calmara. Se levantó, y, ayudándome a moverme, bajamos a la sala.

Me senté en el sillón, con Max al lado. Wilson fue a buscar comida. Sentí una corriente e involuntariamente me froté los brazos para evitar el frío. Él notó eso, sacándose el saco y poniéndomelo encima. Era bastante grande, por lo que me cubría casi completa. Le agradecí que hubiera hecho eso. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras esperábamos la aparición de Wilson, ya que no teníamos nada para charlar. Finalmente, Maxwell dio inicio a una conversación.

-Así que, ¿Te sentís mejor?

-Bueno, sí. ¿Qué hizo con el corte?

-Después de que te durmiera, limpió la herida y la curó. Luego te llenó de vendas, y cuando fue a guardar las cosas se dio cuenta de su error con la anestesia. Entró en pánico, y cuando lo logré calmar, me explicó que había hecho y qué podía pasar.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Wilson apareció.

-Hey, ¿quién quiere galletitas de chocolate?

Me di vuelta, festejé y él se sentó al lado de mí poniendo la bandeja en la mesa. Pareció desinflarse cuando me distraje para comer, y desvió la mirada un poco.

-¿Pasa algo? –Pregunté, para saber-

-¿Eh? –Giró algo sorprendido- N-no, nada.

Noté el intento de evitar el contacto visual conmigo, y lo tomé de un brazo. Él giró automáticamente.

-Wilson, te he visto feliz, más que nadie; He presenciado tu tristeza en todo su esplendor, logrando reconfortarte después de esta; Te vi enojado en un punto en el que creí que realmente podrías haber tratado de lastimarme. Te he visto serio, tranquilo y durmiendo. Muchas veces te vi siendo el héroe, y otras la víctima. Nunca dudé ni temí nada estando cerca tuyo, y creo que aunque tal vez no del todo, te conozco mejor que muchas otras personas. Hasta te vi dibujar, que eso fue algo que ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza de que te gustaba.

Paré un segundo, respiré y continué.

-Y diciendo eso creo que estoy segura de haber pasado el suficiente tiempo con vos para saber cuándo tenés algún problema. No creo que realmente sea nada, porque si no fuera nada no tendrías esa cara.

Se quedó un momento, supongo que notando que no le quedaba otra alternativa, y suspiró.

-Yo… -balbuceó algo en voz baja, como si tratara de armar la frase-

-¿Sí?

Pareció quebrarse mientras trataba de dar una explicación coherente, y subió a el primer piso corriendo. Amagué a pararme, a lo que Max me sostuvo del brazo, y movió la cabeza negándomelo. Un rato después, ya habiendo casi terminado de comer lo que había traído él, me paré y, dejando el saco, subí. Escuché a Max pararse cuando llegué arriba. Me acerqué a la puerta de él, y golpeé.

-¿Wilson? Hey, soy Nat. Voy a entrar, ¿Okey?

Giré la manija, empujando la puerta suavemente. Di unos pasos, divisándolo sentado en su cama. Escuché que decía algo, y me acerqué para oírlo mejor.

-¿Por qué me seguís tratando bien…?

-¿Cómo que por qué?

-Bueno, _casi te mato_ cuando trataba de ayudarte.

-Igualmente me terminaste ayudando. Ya no me duele, y está bastante curado.

Se quedó un momento, mirándome fijamente.

-Hey, ni que fuera la primera vez que estoy a punto de morir y me salvo, ¿no? –No parecía convencerse- Aparte, vos me salvaste muchas veces sin tener en cuenta tu salud. ¿Te acordás la del caracol-bomba, por ejemplo?

Sonrió a eso. Extendí mi mano, y cuando la tomó y yo me di vuelta para salir con él de la sala, me tiró para atrás. Al parecer le salió mal, me tropecé, a lo que él se paró y me atajó con sus brazos. Yo lo abracé, y nos mantuvimos así un rato.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? -Pregunté, con curiosidad sobre cómo le parecía mi reacción-

-No, es que me preocupa que te hagas daño, por o sin mi culpa. También creo que es impresionante que no te hayas enojado de ninguna forma.

Hubo un silencio. Escuché la puerta, a lo que vi entrar a Maxwell. Me separé de Wilson, y comenté que estaba algo cansada. Aunque yo me negué, él dijo que durmiera en su cama. Saludé, y me acosté para dormir.

Aparecí acostada en el pasto, para ver que estaba en un lugar bastante conocido. Esos árboles, ese pasto, esos arbustos… Había vuelto al mundo de Max. Me paré aceleradamente, y atrás de eso, Un grupo de lobos apareció. Corrí, para caerme dentro de un agujero de gusano que no parecía tener fondo.

Mientras caía, vi que Wilson aparecía a mi lado, y trataba de alcanzarme. De pronto aparece un pico debajo de él, inevitablemente haciendo que se clave en este.

Me desperté sobresaltada. Ellos dos estaban al lado de mí, Wilson en una silla y Max parado atrás, mirándome.

-Tranquila –Dijo Wilson, frotándome la espalda con una de sus manos- ¿Otra pesadilla, verdad?

Asentí mientras trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ver.

-Cuando… ¿Cuándo comenzaron todas estas pesadillas? –Preguntó Max, con algo en mente-

-Mientras estábamos en tu mundo, Max. –Contesté- ¿Recordaste algo?

-Me disculpo si pude haberte generado algún mal que haya 'desbloqueado' ese sector de tus pensamientos. –Se puso más pensativo- Probablemente te haya quedado algo de mi ex-poder cuando lo usé para tratar de hacerte volver…

-¿Hiciste qué? –Preguntó Wilson, sorprendido-

-No importa. Larga historia.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté, tratando de esquivar el tema y enfocarme de nuevo en el tiempo y espacio- Creo que me desestabilicé un poco con lo de ayer…

-Ah, son las… -Giró la cabeza hacia el reloj de péndulo que tenía en el cuarto- 9:30 AM. No es tan tarde.

Me levanté, a lo que ellos salieron mencionando que pronto tendrían el desayuno. Me cambié –Habiendo traído ropa específicamente para el calor-, y abrí la ventana. Desde ahí se podía ver el camino que daba a la ruta, el bosque y dos ríos muy bonitos que había a la distancia. Uno pasaba por detrás de la casa de Wilson, para luego irse por otro lado dejando ver un poco de este; el otro, estaba bastante lejos, y aunque valía la pena llegar, siempre tomaba mucho tiempo para ir. Respiré profundo, y cerrándola, me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

Bajé normalmente, y nos sentamos a desayunar. Había dejado de llover. Pregunté por si podíamos salir un rato a pasear por el bosque, a lo que ambos aceptaron. Nos acomodamos para el paseo y salimos.

Después de un rato –a lo que comprobé la hora, eran las 11 AM clavadas- eligieron un lugar donde pensaban armar un picnic, y me avisaron que no me alejara mucho. Comencé a revisar el sector para distraerme, y sin darme cuenta pisé una trampa de liana y quede de cabeza. Estuve un rato colgada ahí, sin poder moverme mucho, cuando escuché pasos. Me puse un poco nerviosa, ya que no podía moverme. Cada vez sonaban más cerca, hasta que pararon detrás de mí. Sentí que me daban vuelta, y vi a una chica mirándome. Tenía pelo negro, agarrado en una trenza. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello, una remera violeta, pantalones y zapatos negros. Tenía unas gafas marrones como gorro que le quedaban muy bien, realmente. No parecía mucho más grande que yo.


	3. Tra la la - Una tercera parte!

Se quedó un momento mirándome, hasta que formuló una pregunta.

-¿Cómo llegaste acá?

-Yo… vine con unos amigos a hacer un picnic y caí en lo que supongo, es tu trampa.

Hubo un silencio, en el cual estuvo caminando alrededor de mí, inspeccionándome. Sentí un poco de dolor de cabeza, así que hablé.

-Esto… ¿podrías bajarme? Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco mal en esta posición…

-Ah, claro.

Se fue detrás de un árbol, para cortar la liana y dejarme caer contra el piso. Automáticamente comencé a quejarme en voz baja por el golpe, a lo que vi como sacaba una lanza –muy bien hecha, por cierto- y me apuntaba.

-Eh… y-yo no pienso hacerte nada…

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra?

-Bueno, primero bajando el arma…

Me paré lentamente con las manos arriba, y me giré hacia ella poniéndome frente a frente. Bajó el arma, yo bajé las manos, y estiré una despacio.

-Yo soy Natasha. ¿Y vos?

-Yo soy Watt.

Nos quedamos un momento mirándonos.

-Y, ¿Estabas perdida?

-Algo así. No recuerdo como volver a la ruta, así que me tuve que quedar.

-Supongo que tendrás hambre después de haberme encontrado a mí, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… Sí.

-Si querés podés venir conmigo y ser parte de nuestro picnic.

-En… ¿En serio?

Noté como sonreía, y asintió varias veces con la cabeza. Le dije que me acompañara, y charlamos durante el viajecito. Cuando llegamos, Wilson y Max se sorprendieron un poco, pero luego me expliqué y le dejaron estar con nosotros. Me pareció notar que se llevaban muy bien con ella.

Más tarde, cuando comenzamos a levantar todo para irnos, vi que ella amagó a irse. La tomé de un brazo, y se dio vuelta.

-Esto… Si no tenés ningún lugar donde quedarte, podrías venir con nosotros y luego volver desde la ruta.

Wilson y Max se alegraron un poco con la idea. Aceptó, así que volvimos los cuatro hasta la casa.

-¿Nat? –preguntó Watt mientras volvíamos-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias. Por todo.

-No, está bien. Necesitabas ayuda.

Sonrió, y llegamos.

Apenas entramos y Wilson dejó sus cosas, vi cómo se revisaba y atrás de eso revolvía la mochila donde habíamos llevado las cosas. Me acerqué a él, para preguntar qué pasaba.

-El colgante de corazón, no… no está…

Apenas terminó de decir eso, ya me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta. No le dio el tiempo a reaccionar de que había salido porque para cuando se dio cuenta ya iba a ser difícil que me alcanzara. Apenas llegué a donde estábamos, por mi mala suerte, comenzó a llover. Perfecto. Me puse a buscar, ya que podía llenarse de barro y no poder verlo, o que algún animal lo tomara. Debo haber estado un buen rato, porque para cuando me di cuenta se me había hecho de noche. Tuve que sacar una linterna que tenía agarrada del pantalón.

Mientras buscaba, vi un brillo que salía de debajo de una montañita de tierra. La escarbé, encontrando debajo de esta el tan preciado collar. Lo tomé y lo sostuve fuertemente. Era algo tan preciado para él, que se había vuelto también algo protegido por mí. Me lo puse en el cuello, para asegurarme de no perderlo. Desde ahí traté de ver como volver, hasta que como no había ningún tipo de señal ni se podía ver mucho, me resigné y me quedé en un lugar bastante seguro.

Desperté asustándome por estar en el pasto, y me calmé al recordar por qué estaba ahí. Me paré, ignorando a mi estómago, y continué el intento de volver.

Como hasta ahora, no sabía de ningún tipo de animal 'comestible' que se pudiera cazar ahí –Fuera de que no sabía si era completamente 'Legal'- Ni me preocupé por buscar. Supuse que no tardaría mucho en volver a molestarme, así que traté de apurarme. En un momento me di cuenta de que la lluvia había parado, cosa extraña. Por lo general las lluvias en ese lugar siempre se toman su tiempo, nunca son de un día para el otro.

Rato después encontré un río. Esto podía ser una guía… pero no era el cercano. Se me ocurrió buscar un mirador que había armado –No era gran cosa, pero servía- para ver si veía la casa de Wilson desde ahí. Tuve que buscar bastante, porque lo había escondido haciéndolo propio. Lo encontré, y subí para ver. Para mi buena suerte, se veía la casa, y no iba a ser muy difícil llegar. Bajé, y recordando la dirección, me dirigí hacia la casa.

Traté siempre de tener cuidado, porque aparte de que me podía volver a perder, habían algunos animales a los que no me había dado gusto cruzarme. Aunque ya habían tratado de ahuyentarlos –porque aunque hay pocos, él no es el único que vive en medio del bosque- hay algunos osos perdidos por ahí. Por lo general están más cerca de donde no hay gente, pero nunca se puede estar seguro que alguno se desvíe y crea que uno es un bocado con patas.

Suspiré fuerte, ya que estaba volviendo a hacerse de noche, y no había hecho bastante camino.

-Bueno… -Dije, en voz alta- Ahora, debería ir hacia allá…

Señalé hacia un lugar, donde después de hacerlo vi una luz. Reconocía ese tipo de resplandor… ¡Fuego!

-Espero que no sea lo que creo…

Llegué, y para mi suerte, no se estaba incendiando el bosque; era una fogata. Me acerqué, aprovechando el calor del fuego. Lo mantuve prendido con lo que tenía. Me había preguntado dónde estaba el dueño, pero… no creí que fuera nada importante hasta su momento. En un punto, sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida al lado de ese campamento. Y así, ya se cumplían dos días de estar ahí.

Escuché un gruñido y me desperté. Me di vuelta, dando a ver mi peor temor: Un endemoniado oso me había encontrado, y parecía tener hambre. Notablemente no quería ser un desayuno, así que comencé a correr. En una me volteé para ver cuanta distancia tenía, y me choqué con algo. Cuando me incorporé, noté que era Wilson.

Wilson… Oh, mierda. Si él estaba acá, significa que los demás no estarían lejos.

Le indiqué que corriera, a lo que vio el oso y me siguió. Luego hicimos lo mismo con Watt y Max que venían más atrás, y que no entendían nada. En un punto, yo me separé.

-¡Nat! ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Wilson, Probablemente ya sabiéndolo-

-¡Sigan, y vuelvan después! ¡No voy a irme lejos!

A pesar de que Wilson no quería, Max logró arrastrarlo con él y los tres se fueron. Ahora, yo tenía una muy bonita navaja en el bolsillo –Porque, sépanlo, no es la primera vez que pasa- y tuve la idea de usarla. Apenas lo tuve en mi rango de visión, saqué la navaja, la empuñé como si fuera un puñal, y ataqué al animal gigante. Obviamente, no fue tarea fácil. Igualmente, en un rato ya había bajado completamente a la bestia –Sepan también, que traté de acostumbrarme a no matar a los animales de ese lugar, si no a solo herirlos para que se fueran- y pude irme en paz.

Lo bueno, seguía viva, sabían dónde buscarme, y no me había hecho tanto daño. Bueno, no_ tanto._

Apenas logré volver al lugar donde nos habíamos separado, me dejé caer en el suelo y esperé ahí. Para mejorar todo, no estaba lo suficientemente mal como para desmayarme, pero lo estaba para no poder moverme. En un punto, comencé a escuchar voces a lo lejos, que se acercaban. Logré entender de estas mi nombre. Traté de decir algo, para hacer sonido, pero no podía.

Escuché ruidos detrás de unos arbustos, asustándome.


	4. La cuarta parte, y a esperar!

Luego vi que Wilson aparecía -tranquilizándome mucho-, para encontrarme en el suelo y automáticamente ir a socorrerme. Llamó a los demás, que vinieron bastante rápido. Como sabían cómo volver, él me levantó en sus brazos y fuimos.

-Nat… ¿Qué necesidad había de hacer eso? –Preguntó, en el camino-

No contesté; más, no podía. Hice una mueca, tratando de indicar que estaba bien, así que no importaba.

-Ya sé que querés decir, y sí importa. No como si no te hubieras enfrentado a cosas como esas antes, pero…

-Hey, podrá ser una chica, pero no hace falta que la protejas tanto. –Dijo Max- Acaba de bajar un oso, así que yo en vez de protegerla, me protegería de ella.

Sonreí a eso. Me causó gracia, en parte.

-Bueno, yo que la conozco hace poco, -Dijo Watt, ya que todos comentaban- creo que es algo impresionante. Y por lo que dicen, no puedo ni imaginarme de lo que debe de ser capaz.

Tosí un poco, en un intento de agradecerle. Nos quedamos en silencio, y yo empecé a sentir presión en el pecho a pesar de que no tenía nada. Notablemente me costaba respirar, y ellos apuraron el paso. Comencé a toser fuerte. Me dijo que ya llegábamos, y que no me preocupara. Eso me tranquilizó un poco. Unos momentos después, pude ver la casa, y como entrábamos a esta. Me subieron al cuarto, dejándome en la cama. Wilson fue por medicamentos y otras cosas, mientras Max trataba de mantenerme consiente y Watt iba con Wilson.

-Nat, creo que fue muy increíble lo que hiciste allá –Dijo Max- Te agradezco de parte de los tres la acción.

Sonreí un poco, y me pareció que se tranquilizaba.

-M-Max… podés… -Porquería, me costaba respirar- ¿llamar a Wilson…?

-S-Sí, esperame un momento.

Salió de la sala, para entrar unos momentos después con él. Se acercó a mí, queriendo ver lo que necesitaba.

-Sé que esto no es lo de importancia ahora, pero… creo que te gustaría volver a tenerlo…

Llevé mis manos a la nuca, y me saqué el collar. Él no se dio cuenta de que era el suyo, hasta que lo levanté mostrando el dije. Puso sus dos manos en cuchara, y yo dejé la pieza de joyería gastada en sus manos.

-C-Creí… Que no iba a volver a verlo… -Dijo mirándolo, para luego levantar su mirada hacia mí- Yo… No sé qué decir….

-¿Creías que me había ido porque sí? Sé lo valioso que es.

Se acercó a mí, y me abrazó.

-Gracias, muchas gracias…

Se levantó, y poniéndose el collar de nuevo, dijo:

-Bueno, tengo que volver a por las cosas. Ya vuelvo.

Y se volvió al laboratorio.

-No sabía que lo habías encontrado. –Dijo Max, apenas él salió de la sala-

-En realidad, Max, lo encontré el mismo día que salí a por él. –Noté que ahora podía hablar un poco más claro y fluido- Pero no sabía cómo volver, y tardé.

Asintió, y volvió a salir de la sala.

Me quedé un momento pensando en cosas extremadamente diversas, hasta que Wilson volvió a entrar. Me volví a asustar con todo lo que trajo –Y obviamente con la aguja de nuevo- pero como no podía ni moverme, ni lo intenté.

Revisando tres veces que tuviera mi nombre, usó el somnífero para dormirme y así poder atenderme. Tardé unos minutos, pero pronto ya no podía responder a nada de lo que ellos hicieran.

Desperté, sintiéndome un poco menos pesada. Con un esfuerzo me senté y vi que era de noche. El reloj, que aunque poco se veía, decía que eran las 5:50 AM. Maxwell y Watt estaban en unos colchones inflables extra que tenía Wilson para cuando veníamos. Él, en cambio, estaba con un velador prendido, dormido en su escritorio. Tenía la cabeza hacia la izquierda, con el brazo del mismo lado bajo esta y el derecho estirado.

Después de contemplarlo un poco, me paré despacio, y fui en silencio hacia él. Vi que en el escritorio había varias hojas, con algunos apuntes de algo. Parecían mezclas químicas, pero no estaba segura. Después, vi que había una separada, debajo de su mano. Se la saqué despacio, a lo que hizo una mueca y siguió durmiendo.

Era un dibujo de nosotros, desayunando. Estaba muy bien hecho, y me pareció muy bonito. Atrás, estaba en blanco. Como él tenía un portalápices, tomé uno –así no tenía que sacarle el que tenía en la mano- y me puse a dibujar. Se me ocurrieron varias cosas, pero no me convencían. Así que, ya que era la primera vez que podía, lo dibujé a él. Cuando terminé, lo sombreé un poco y lo firmé, dejándolo al lado de su mano y devolviendo el lápiz. Me fui hacia la ventana, ya que me gustaba tanto ver por ahí. Noté que estaba amaneciendo, y cuando me di vuelta para ver el reloj, eran las 6:45 AM. Decidí bajar, y ver si podía hacer algo mientras tanto. El reloj de Wilson que despertaba a todos sonaba a las 8, -Descubierto porque yo un día me levanté 5 min antes y me asusté con ese maldito- así que tenía tiempo para buscar algo para distraerme.

Por alguna razón, apenas bajé me dirigí a la cocina, probablemente guiada por mi estómago. Desayuné lo primero que me encontré –Que, obviamente era té, ya que es lo único que toma- y entonces vi un papel. Lo tomé, y cuando lo leí, vi que decía:

Pan con forma de _conejo_

Ingredientes:

v 2-1/2 a 3 tazas de harina

v 2 cucharadas de azúcar

v 1 paquete (1/4 onza) de levadura de panadero

v 1 cucharita de sal

v 1 taza

v crema agria

v 1/4 taza de agua

v 2 cucharadas de mantequilla

v 1 huevo

Poner la mantequilla, crema agria y agua en una pequeña cacerola y calentar, pero no cocinar. Enfriar hasta que este templado y agregar el resto de los ingredientes. Poner en máquina para amasar (amasar a mano). Si está demasiado espeso agregue más agua. Dejar descansar hasta que se expanda y dividir en 16 porciones del mismo tamaño. En fuente/lata cubierta con papel para horno poner las 16 bolillas y cortar las orejas con a 200° (C) / 375° (F) por más o menos 10 minutos o hasta que estén dorados.

Cuando terminé de leer, tuve una idea. Conseguí todas las cosas, y siguiendo la receta al pie de la letra, Cociné los conejos. Quedaron mejor de lo que creí, esto dándome el logro de cocinar algo sin quemarlo al primer intento. Cuando terminé, vi un reloj pequeño de ahí y decía que eran 7:45. Había tardado una hora, bien. Llevé los conejos a la mesa de la sala, y preparé tres tés más para ellos. Habiendo acomodado todo, miré el reloj, y me quedaban dos minutos más. Se me ocurrió ir a buscar el queso cremoso. Saliendo de la cocina, después de haberlo encontrado para volver por una cuchara, escuché la alarma. Me senté en el sillón, y tomé uno de los conejos mientras lo miraba. No resistí y, llenándolo de queso, le pegué un tarascón. Después me dio un poco de lástima, pero bueno, eran para comer.

Mientras pensaba en el pobre conejo degollado, Escuché que desde arriba gritaban mi nombre varias veces. Antes de que llegara a la escalera, vi como Wilson bajaba casi volando la escalera, y se congelaba al verme. Atrás bajaron Max y Watt, parando detrás de él. Me alivié cuando vi que suspiró calmándose.

-Buen día. ¿Durmieron bien?

-Nat, ¿Cuándo te despertaste? Porque vi el dibujo, y reaccioné unos segundos después de verlo…

-A las 6, más o menos. No podía dormir, y no quería molestar a nadie.

-Yo me asusté más por su grito que por otra cosa. –Dijo Watt- Tardé en darme cuenta de que no estabas.

Nos quedamos un momento, y para salir de tema, comenté:

-Bueno, como sabía de tu alarma, hice el desayuno. Así que, ¿Quieren comer?

Todos aceptaron, bajando y viendo que estaba todo armado para ellos. Wilson preguntó por si había desayunado, a lo que asentí.

-Veo que encontraste la receta de los conejos. –Dijo Wilson, mirándome-

-Estaba en la mesada, así que ni la tuve que buscar.

-¿Te sentís bien? –Preguntó Watt- Digo, Por todo lo que había pasado…

-Sí, gracias. –Por alguna razón, aunque estaba considerablemente bien, me sentía algo mareada-

Me paré diciendo que iba a buscar un poco de agua, y cuando entré en la cocina separándome de ellos me apoyé en la mesada para sostenerme. Por alguna razón, estaba bastante mareada. Igualmente todo el resto de mi cuerpo se sentía bien. Logré llegar a la canilla y abrir el agua para mojarme la cara. Me ayudó un poco, pero seguía mal. Para peor, no sabía que hacer: Si le decía a Wilson, probablemente –Mejor; Seguramente- iba a preocuparse de más. Por otro lado, podía ser peor si no le decía, porque podía –por ejemplo- desmayarme y que me encontrase después de eso.

Decidí que, por ahora, no comentaría nada. Si empeoraba, le decía.


End file.
